The Locksleys
by vanillalatte86
Summary: I have a thing for fluffy pregnancy fics, what I can say? So I decided to write one. One-Shot. This might turn into a series of one-shots, I haven't decided yet. #OutlawQueen
1. The Locksleys

The Locksleys

* * *

I have a thing for fluffy pregnancy fics, what I can say? So I decided to write one. One-Shot. This might turn into a series of one-shots, I haven't decided yet. #OutlawQueen

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open. It was 5 am and dawn was just about to break. She was in her 7th month of pregnancy and was usually uncomfortable. All she wanted to do now was take a hot bath and relax.

She was lying on her side facing her window. She could feel her husband's hand on the swell of her stomach. She looked at him over her shoulder. He was sound asleep, protectively shielding her. She loved him for that.

She smiled at the thought of when she first told him she was expecting. His blue eyes lit up, he smiled wide then bit his bottom lip, all before he pulled her close and kissed her until her lips went numb.

He had been very protective of her, always, but especially during these last few months. He didn't want her lifting anything, driving her car, or going up and down the stairs without his help. He was quite an irritant after awhile, but Regina didn't have the heart to tell him he was being too much because he did it out of love. She liked be loved. She loved him so much that she couldn't hurt his feelings.

She wanted her hot bath desperately this morning. She knew if she got into the tub without his help, he would throw a fit. He was sleeping so soundly, and she didn't want to wake him. Honestly, she could get in the tub, take her bath by herself, and be out before he woke up. It was only 5. He didn't usually wake until 7. She could do it.

She slowly sat up in bed, and oh so carefully, lifted his hand off of her belly and placed in on her warm pillow where her head had just been. She eased her way out of bed, and watched him carefully to make sure he didn't stir, then tip toed to the master bathroom.

She made it! She looked back to make sure he was still asleep as she quietly shut the bathroom door.

She turned on the bathtub facet and filled it with hot water. She threw in her favorite bubble bath and bath salts, then put her towel and bathrobe where she could reach them easily when she was done. She quickly shed her clothes, and turned off the faucet.

Just before Regina stepped into a tub, she felt a small kick in her belly. She giggled to herself because it felt like bubbles.

"How are you? My little princess," Regina whispered to her stomach and placed a protective hand over it, "I can't wait to meet you. Neither can your father and brothers. But especially me, because then I will have a girl to even out all this testosterone."

Regina carefully stepped into the tub and sank beneath the bubbles. She closed her eyes and a smile came to her face. The hot water was so nice, her swollen feet needed it the most.

Reached to the side of the bathtub where a storage container was. It was close enough to the tub that she could reach it without getting out. She opened it and pulled out a bath pillow. While she was situating the pillow, she accidentally knocked over the bottle of bubble bath that she had just used, and it made a large thud on the floor.

"Shit!" Regina whispered a curse at herself, "Please don't wake up." she clamped her eyes shut.

"Regina?" She heard Robin say from their bedroom, "Darling?"

Regina lied back in the tub and shook her head. Almost, she thought, almost.

"Darling?" Robin called out as he entered the bathroom. His eyes only half open because he had just woken up.

Regina looked up at him like she was a child who just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What are you doing in there without my help? You could have slipped and fell!" He scolded.

"But I didn't," She shot him a pleading smile.

"That's not the point!" He crossed his arms, so unbelievably angry that she would climb into a bathtub without his help, 7 months pregnant and all.

"But my feet hurt," She eyed him innocently and stuck out her bottom lip.

He couldn't help but chuckle when she gave him the 'innocent' face. He wondered, silently, if their daughter would give him the same face.

"Look," he sighed and sat at the edge of the tub, "I know I've been a little nuts since the start of your pregnancy. It's only because I am nuts about you. I love you, and I love our baby, and Roland, and Henry."

Regina had tears in her eyes at his words.

"My family means everything to me, and I will do anything I can to protect you from anything that I feel can be the slightest bit dangerous." He told her very honestly and sincerely.

"I love you, Sweetheart," Regina said, "If anything, I'm resilient. I have a feeling our little girl will be too. I know our boys are," Regina lifted her head up and waited for him to move down and kiss her lips.

Regina lied in the bath and he sat on the side and two of them discussed baby names until Regina was ready to get out. She let him help her up, and dry her off, then she put on her bathrobe. He scoped her up and carried her to their bed. It was now 6 am the children wouldn't be up for another hour.

He offered her a foot massage, but she declined because she wanted him to hold her instead. He lied back, covered his lower abdomen with a pillow to support her belly, and arranged himself so she could lay her head on his chest comfortably.

"I like Sofia the best," Robin said, "It's soft and feminine. We have two growing boys that enjoy playing rough, I expect out daughter to be more delicate."

"Sofia," Regina nodded into his chest, " Sofia Lily-Rose Locksley. Do you like that?"

"It's beautiful."

It was beautiful, Regina thought, just like their family.

* * *

Auther's Note:

I picked the name Sofia, for Princess Sofia the First. She is a Disney Princess after all. I thought it would be cute to write her in.

Check out my chapter fic: Through Her Eyes

Tell me if you like my story by hitting the review button! Thanks! Much Love to you all!


	2. The Delivery

The Locksleys : The Delivery

By popular demand: Regina gives birth to baby Sofia!

* * *

Regina was in her 38th week of pregnancy. Robin treated her to a romantic weekend at Tinkerbell's new business, Pixies' Hotel and Spa.

Tinkerbell was left without career when she came to Storybrooke. She wasn't interested in becoming a nun like Nova and Blue, so she decided to build her own hotel and spa in Storybrooke, near the docks. She hired as many of the former fairies of the Enchanted Forest that she could to work there.

Pixies' has become the newest vacation destination for the people of Storybrooke since they were still unable to leave town with out losing a year of their lives.

Robin booked two days in the Fairytale suite on the top floor. He sent the boys to Emma's house, so he and Regina could have sometime to themselves before the baby arrived. She only had two weeks until her due date.

"What would you like to do first?" Robin asked after they entered their room. He watched Regina as she looked over the different spa packages that the hotel offered.

"I want to do something with you," she smiled and looked the list over, "I can't picture you doing any of these things."

"What's on the list?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Mermaids' Under the Sea Wrap for Two," Regina answered, "We sit in a salt water bath for 30 minutes, then we get wrapped in seaweed with coral clay masks on our faces."

"Your right, I can't see myself doing that," He chuckled and cringed.

Regina read him the rest the menu items. He ended choosing the mermaid wrap thing so they could be together.

"Let's go, Darling," Robin said and he held out his hand and so Regina could take it. He guided her out of their room and to the elevator. At this establishment, the hotel rooms were on the second and third floors, and the spa amenities were on the first, "I'm ready to be wrapped in seaweed," he shuddered.

"You don't have to," Regina told him, knowing that the idea of this was grossing him out, "I can find something and you can relax in our hotel room if you want."

"Darling, you just said you wanted to do something together," he reminded her, as he let go over her hand so we can put his arm around her waist, "besides do you really think I will be able to relax in the hotel room alone? I can barely relax at work and I know you are safe at home. I want to do this with you. I booked the weekend for us, remember?"

"I know you did," she answered him, and pushed a button for the elevator, "I am just surprised you picked something like this. You usually like to go camping when we vacation alone."

"This is something that I know you will enjoy," He smiled and guided her into the elevator when the doors opened, "To be truthful, I don't like the idea of my very pregnant wife sleeping outdoors in a sleeping bag. I rather you sleep indoors on the supportive mattress in our room."

Regina pushed the button to take them down to the first floor. When the doors closed she placed her hands on Robin's face, and very softly brought him down for a kiss, "That's why your my sweetheart," she whispered and he nuzzled her nose with his.

"And I love being your sweetheart," He said and drew her in for another kiss.

As they were kissing, suddenly there was a huge shake to the elevator. The married couple found themselves thrown the floor. Thankfully, Robin had a firm hold on his wife, before they dropped, and she wasn't hurt in the process.

They sat in the corner of the elevator, Regina in his arms, until the shaking stopped.

"Regina, love, are you alright?"Robin asked, panting heavily, when the shaking finally stopped.

She nodded her head, still unable to focus.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"An earthquake," Regina answered, relieved that it stopped. She was the first to notice that the elevator had stopped, "Are we moving?"

He kissed her forehead, "Sit here and rest for moment," He carefully got up from behind her to see if he could get the elevator to move again. He pushed on a few buttons, but nothing was working.

"Push the emergency button," she told him.

He did, and a flustered Tinkerbell spoke over the intercom that was in the elevator, _"Is everyone okay in there,"_ she asked, her voice shaken.

"We're fine," Robin answered, "We're just stuck."

"_The power is out. I've called the sheriff an she is going to send an emergency crew as soon as she can."_

"That can take forever," Regina complained from the corner and shook her head.

_"Regina? Is that you?" _

"Yes," She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"_Can't you just whoosh yourselves out?"_

"If you mean, can I use magic to get us out of here, the answer is no," she explained, "I haven't been able to use magic since I got pregnant."

"_We'll get you out as soon as we can." _

"Terrific," Regina scoffed, as she placed a protective hand on her belly.

"We'll be fine, love," Robin assured her. What else could he say? He turned his head towards he elevator doors, searching them, seeing if there is a slight opening that he could leverage open. His attention was quickly turned back to Regina when he heard her gasp. He looked in her direction and saw that she was surrounded by a puddle of water.

He moved to her, and out of sheer panic and adrenaline scoped her up in arms, moved to the elevator panel an hit the emergency button with his knee.

"_I've called emergency, all of Storybrooke is without power, It's a miracle that there is a circuit working for the intercom." _

"My wife is in labor, you must get us out of here now!" Robin yelled into the intercom. He was truly frightened now.

"_I will do what I can." _

* * *

Hours had passed and they were still stuck in the elevator.

Robin held Regina as she cried into this chest. He sat them down in the corner of the elevator opposite from where her water broke.

He sat in the corner with his legs apart and she sat in the middle of them and leaned against his chest. He held her hands in his and tried to comfort her, hoping the emergency crew that Tinkerbell had called would do something before she she delivered.

Regina screeched when she felt a sharp contraction in her belly. She took her hand out of his and held her belly.

"This baby is coming now," He told her. He got up from behind her, held her back, to support her as he moved out. He took off the thick sweater he had been wearing and folded it into a pillow to place behind her back.

"No!" She sobbed out, "she can't come here, I can hold on."

"You can't hold her in, she's coming now," Robin moved in front of her.

"I don't know what to do!" Regina yelped when another contraction hit.

"I was there when Roland was born, we had a midwife, but I watched," He tried his best to comfort her.

He lifted her loosely fitted maternity dress up to her belly. Then he gently removed her underwear and pulled her bent knees apart.

"It should happen naturally, your body will want you to push," he explained, remembering what the midwife has said to Marian, "You can do this," He tried to comfort her. It hurt him to see her so distraught.

Another sharp contraction radiated through her body, "I cant, I can't," She bawled and shook her head. She was in far too much pain to think at this moment.

"Regina, I am right here, darling, please. We can do this together," He reached out and cupped her cheek.

She looked at him through her tear filled eyes, and watched him nod at her. She focused on his face, his beautiful blue eyes, and regained as much composure as was possible in her current state. She let out another sharp cry when she had another contraction. This time, her body had an irresistible urge to bear down.

"That's it, love," He said, sensing the change in her mood. He held her knees apart and told her to push.

Regina's face crumbled, but she pushed with all her might.

"Her head is out," He announced and placed careful hands on top of it, "Don't give up, one more big push, that is all we need love. We're almost there, just one more big one," he coached, and made the loud breathing sounds that he remembered when Regina dragged him to a La maze class. He was against the class at first, because they had no such classes in Sherwood Forest and their babies came healthy and naturally. In this moment, when he was alone with his scared senseless wife, he was glad he had a method to keep her centered.

Regina clamped her eyes shut and focused on her breathing. She recalled the day she adopted Henry. The butterflies she felt when she saw him for the first time, and held him for the first time. She imagined Roland, when she married his father, and he asked if she could be his new mommy now that she belonged to his daddy. She hugged him close and said yes. Finally she saw Robin. She focused on his bright blue eyes, dimpled cheeks, and the way he bites his lip when he is happy and the slightest bit nervous at the same time. She wondered if their daughter would bite her lip in the same fashion.

With all the strength she had left, she pushed as hard as she could.

"That's it, she's out!" He gave her a turn smile and held his new angel close to him, "You did it!"

Regina couldn't believe what she had just done. Instinctively she held out her hands, wanting the hold the new life they had just delivered.

Robin, gently placed the newborn in her arms, then the took off the t-shirt, he had been wearing. He instructed Regina how to hold her so he could swaddle the baby in it. Then he gently, removed his sweater out from behind Regina, and eased his way behind her so she could lean against his bare chest for support. He covered the swaddled baby in her arms with his sweater.

"I love you," Regina spoke softly to him.

"I love you, both of you," Robin returned, he put his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes for a moment. He just needed a minute to come to the realization what had just happened.

* * *

Regina woke up in her own bed. She felt her cool wet cloth on her forehead.

"Welcome back," Robin smiled as he dabbed her face with the wet cloth.

"How did we get home? It's all a blur," She murmured softly.

"You were very lethargic after giving birth. Luckily for us, they finally got the the power back on and we were able to get out of that damn elevator," Robin recalled, still bothered that they were stuck in the elevator for as long as they were.

"Tinkerbell had an ambulance and medical team waiting for us. They took us to the hospital, and the three of us received a clean bill of health and were able to go home. You slept most of the time, and have been asleep since. Snow has been here all day and she was kind enough to feed Sofia with a bottle. That baby formula looks so putrid to me," He cringed at the thought of the formula, but brought the cool cloth back to the Regina's forehead.

The realization hit Regina and terror washed over her, "My baby."

"Shh," Robin brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

He got up from where she was and left the room, only to return a moment later with the baby in his arms. "Here you are, Mama," He said and placed the baby in her arms.

Relief came over Regina as she held her little girl. The baby instinctively turned towards her mother's chest.

"I think she's hungry again," He chuckled, "Thank goodness you're awake, I can't imagine giving her that disgusting powered mess again."

"I've never nursed a baby before," Regina confessed feeling like a total failure.

"Neither have I," He grinned with hopes to make her laugh.

She just gave him a dirty, I-am-not-in-the-mood, look.

"Don't be defeated, Darling, one can assume that you have to show her your breast and let her latch on. It's a very natural thing," He sat down next to her on the bed, and helped her pull down her nightgown to release her breasts. The baby, although her eyes were closed, was able to find what she needed and latched on.

Regina gasped at the sight of it. She was so clueless, yet her infant daughter new exactly what she was doing.

"She's strong," Regina said aloud, "Like her daddy, I don't what I would have done without you today. I was so scared."

"I was scared too, Love," Robin confessed as he tucked a strand of hair behind his wife's ear, "I was present for Roland's birth and being out in Sherwood forest, I have seen many woman with newborn babies, and I have heard the tales of deliveries. Truth be told, I was as frightened as humanly possibly."

"How did you handle it so well?" she asked, very curious now.

"Because you needed me. Our daughter needed me. I will walk through hell for you, all of your," He said to Regina. She reached her hand up and caressed his cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

How did she get so lucky, Regina thought. Despite all of the sins in life, she had the most beautiful baby, beautiful boys, and most wonderful husband she could ask for.

* * *

Author's note:

I wrote this based on a request I received. I can take drabble requests for this. If you have any requests, send me a PM!

Don't forget to check out my chapter fic: Through Her Eyes

If you want to see pics that go along with this fic, visit my profile. Go to my tumbler account for Through Her Eyes, and you can see them. As always, please write me a review! Thanks! Love you!


	3. Magic

Magic

A little smutty. Read at your on risk.

* * *

The kiss was warm, and sensual. She felt small goosebumps rise in her flesh when she felt his hands travel down her bare arms. She felt them rise of goosebumps on his flesh when she ran the tips of her fingernails through his hair and down his neck until they reached the collar of his crisp, white button up shirt that she had ironed for him this morning.

"Mmm, how was your day?" Regina said against his lips and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I was thinking about you all day, and the things I want to do with you, now that we finally have a night alone," Robin breathed into her ear. He let his arms hang down at his sides as his wife finished removing his shirt.

When she was done, his hands immediately went to the clip that was holding thick, black hair back. He tossed the clip aside and soothed her hair around her face and down her back. He took notice that her hair had grown out some. It was almost to her shoulder blades now. While his fingers combed her hair, he switched his focus and unzipped her dress and held it so she could step out of it. He placed it on the dresser next to their bed.

She stood before him in her red, lace panties and wonder bra. She smirked at him and ran her hands down his bare chest. She stopped at his belt buckle, which she undid it and unzipped his pants. Robin almost had a heart attack when he watched his wife get down on her knees. Her head was positioned at just the right spot...

She only looked up and smiled sweetly, then went to remove his shoes.

"Minx," He called her and she giggled. Then placed a small peck on top of his bare foot near his ankle. While she was down there, she gave the bottom of his pants a swift tug and they fell from his waist and down to the floor. Robin helped by stepping out of them, now clad only in his boxer briefs.

Regina stood and rested her arms around his neck. She pulled him close into a tight hug, her body flush against his. He returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her middle.

"I've missed you," She whispered softly into his ear and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, "You still smell like forest."

"And you smell like the perfume I gave you for last birthday. Mmmm," He placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"What happened to us?" Regina asked, lightly placing her bare foot on top of his, before rubbing her slickly, smooth leg over his rough one.

"Well," Robin began, as he reached for her bra clip, "we have kids. Henry lives with us almost full time now. Roland is getting older and is joining more activities at school. Sofia..." Robin paused for a moment and shook his head, " our Sofia, is three years old now, and quite the hand full."

"That she is," the mother thought and smiled at her husband, "Henry was a relatively easy toddler. He was into things, but was good little boy."

"Aye, Roland, too," Robin reminisced, "I didn't have much for him to get into. He didn't have that much pent up energy because he had many merry men to chase around the forest."

Regina giggled lightly, and pressed her lips against Robin's. Lightly biting on his bottom lip to coax his mouth open enough for her to slip her tongue inside and massage the roof of his mouth. He moaned and let her work and he slipped off her bra, and reached for her panties. Pushing them off her hips and letting them fall.

Regina held his face in her hands to keep him in place while she continued working magic in his mouth. Robin pushed his underwear down to the ground, his mouth never leaving his wife's lips. He swept her up in his arms placed her sweetly on the bed. He broke their kiss, just long enough for him to open her thighs, place himself between them, and rest his arms on either side of her.

It felt lovely just being pressed up against each other. Regina loved the feel of his weight on top, his skin between her inner thighs, and his hands in her hair. Robin adored the feel her bare breasts pressed against his bare chest. He let out a light moan when he felt her hands run down his back and begin to knead his ass.

"Milady, you are so beautiful," He bent his head down and captured her lips once more, this time it was him coaxing her sensual mouth open.

Regina opened her thighs a little more trying to give him room to slide home when...

POOF!

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sofia shouted with glee as she popped in their room. Luckily she was standing at an angle where her parents' private parts were hidden from her sight.

"SOFIA!" Regina screamed, startled back into reality. Robin quickly pulled on the covers of the bed with both hands and threw them over so he and his wife were wrapped in a burrito.

"Are you playing hwosy?" Sofia said, meaning horsy, and she poofed her self on top of Robin's blanket covered back.

Regina snapped her fingers and poofed Sofia back to where she was standing when she first popped in.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be asleep at Snow's." Regina scolded her daughter. Then snapped some bathrobes over her and her husband so they could sit up and speak to their daughter.

"It was borwing playing wif Neal. I wanna play wif Henwy and Woland on Uncle Killian's boat," Sofia complained. Regina thanked heaven that Sofia only knew how to poof herself home.

"Sofia, Mummy and Daddy said you are going to Snow's. Neal is your age and a good playmate. You are too little to go with your brothers and Hook," Robin was the one who scold this time.

Sofia stuck out her bottom lip and flashed her innocent face.

"Don't play innocent with me! You are in big trouble young lady," Robin sternly told his little girl. Then watched as her sparkling blue eyes, which matched his own, welled up with tears, and she ran straight to Regina and buried her face in her mother's lap.

"Sweetie, I know you want to go with your brothers, and you want to do everything they do, but you are too little for that right now, and you love Neal," Regina explained softly, combing her daughters hair out of her face, with her fingers, as she cried, "and you are still in trouble." the mother added in.

This only made Sofia wail louder. She left Regina's lap and crawled into Robin's, burying her face in chest.

Regina and Robin exchanged looks, knowing exactly what their daughter was doing, "You know you are not supposed to use magic. Mummy will teach you when you're older." Robin rubbed her back and her cries began to decrease in sound.

"When we send you somewhere, you are supposed to stay put, not poof yourself home. Poor Snow is probably scared to death right now," Regina said, and as if on queue her cell phone rang. Regina hopped off the bed and answered it. Snow was of course frantic on the other end. Regina told Snow everything, then hung up and put her clothes back on.

"Let's go," Regina said and she held out her hand and waited for Sofia to take it, "We're going back to Snow's and you are going to apologize." Sofia reluctantly left her father's lap and reached for her mother's hand. Regina took the car, not wanting to use magic, so she could set an example for her daughter.

Robin let out a sigh as he threw himself backwards onto the pillows on the bed. He put his hands behind his head as he watched his wife leave with his daughter.

* * *

When Regina returned home, she did not find Robin in bed, but she did hear the shower running. She followed the sound into the steamy bathroom but didn't see her husband in the shower.

"Robin?" She called in confusion. Then jumped when she heard the bathroom door slam behind her.

Robin moved quickly, he pulled her too him by the waist and smashed his lips to her's. Regina responded be wrapping her arms around him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes," Regina moaned as her husband continued pounding his lips against hers, "She is fine, Snow is fine, and she knows to stay put. Why is the shower running?"

"I had a long day at work, I need a shower," He said as he worked on undressing her for the second time that night, "I waited for you."

"Wait,"Regina broke away, and she waved her hands up in the air, "all done," she smiled, and allowed her husband to finish undressing her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"If our princess decides the break the rules, she will pop into her room and it will make a loud noise, so we can cover ourselves up before she runs in." Regina explained. She stood, naked again, as her guided her into the shower.

"Good call," was all he said as he followed her in and closed the shower door.

* * *

Author's note:

I hoped you liked it, and don't forget to hit the review button!


End file.
